


The Haunting Of Harrenhal

by toaquiprashippar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Haunted Houses, I'll add tags as we go, Incest, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Modern Westeros, R Plus L Equals J, Thriller, this is a present to my favorite real life guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/pseuds/toaquiprashippar
Summary: When Jon, Daenerys, Arya and Gendry decide to look for a house in the country, they decide to join their families for an opening weekend, they could never expect the outcome, neither could they expect their house to be haunted...





	The Haunting Of Harrenhal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallMeDeWitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeDeWitt/gifts).



> This fic is a little thing I made for one of my favorite person in the entire world, Shawn, my handsome star. I hope you enjoy this little silly thing I'm writing, knowing how badly you ship the same ships that I do and you love horror movies as badly as I do, I thought: why the hell not? Happy birthday, my love, I'm wishing you all the happiness in the world with this. You deserve it. 
> 
> Thanks for my personal angel Julie for beta'ing this sof reaking fast for me. Even if you don't enjoy horror movies, so I'm forever grateful, babe. 
> 
> I also hope you guys enjoy it and share your thoughts! <3

Daenerys was biting back a laugh while Jon drove to their destination as he answered his parents millionth thousandth questions.

“Yes, dad. We checked with the former owner. She said the house needed no repair. Apparently the previous family reformed it before leaving. We’re off to check it out now.” Jon assured his father for the millionth time on their ride to the potential house.

“With real state you just never really now, Jonny.” Lyanna said through the phone.

“We will be careful, Aunt Lya.” Daenerys said as well.

“We are seeing a house, not joining a Sept, Mom.” Jon smiled at Dany, his parents were overprotective in all ways they could.

“Don’t talk to your mother like that, Jon. She loves you two and she worries.” Rhaegar reprehended him.

“Guys, you can’t just fly in here every time we have a house to look at.” Jon scoffed.

“Well, if you lived in King's Landing we could just go with you.” His mom commented in a casual voice and he and Daenerys just laughed.

“Don’t laugh at your mother, Jon Targaryen. I just miss my kids, we haven’t seen you and Dany in forever.” Lyanna murmured but she was still heard through the speaker. In truth, Lyanna and Rhaegar practically raised Daenerys ever since Rhaella’s death at childbirth for what it would have been Rhaegar’s third sibling, and Aerys completely lost it. He was committed into a psychiatric hospital not long after, from where he still hadn’t left.

“They say the house is haunted, Lya.” Dany confessed excited — she loved horror movies and the idea of seeing a real ghost, Jon just mocked her. _Well, fuck you, Jon Targaryen,_ she thought. _Arya is just as excited as I am._ She laughed inside her mind.

“As if.” He snorted.

“And you’re still going? It’s not like we can’t afford a better house for the four of you. Ned agrees with me.” Rhaegar worried.

“Don’t worry, I’ll put salt around my bed” Jon laughed and Dany giggled, they just understood each other. It had always been like that.

“Aren’t you a funny one today, Jon.” Lyanna answered in sarcasm.

“Stop worrying you two, we’ll send you pics and let you know.” He was just entering the house’s road, it seemed to be surrounded by forest, and he liked the idea of privacy. A big ironwood and stony gateway awaited them, it was incredibly beautiful and imposing with vines growing through it.

“It’s the first step to our grown up life, I can feel it. This will change everything.” He said with a smile.

“I really think it will.” Dany looked to him sitting beside her and smiled.

“Bye, guys. Talk to you later.” Jon said and Dany sent her love.

Rhaegar said his goodbyes alongside warnings not very understandable through Lyanna’s own warnings and whining.

Jon shook his head in amusement and got out of the car to open the gate for this new chapter of their lives. 

* * *

“Are you sure we got the right house?” Gendry asked mesmerized.

“Yup, they said it was the third property after crossing the Trident Tower. It just goes a little deep, I guess.”

“What’s the name of this place?” Gendry asked her.

“Apparently, it’s Harrenhal.” Arya said, biting her lip.

“The haunted house?” Gendry had heard of this house before. He had no idea this was the one.

“What, afraid of ghosts now, are we?”, she chuckled, “It is not haunted, stupid.” Arya was hoping it was, she was secretly excited about it.

She and Gendry were sharing a house with Dany and Jon. She, her best friend, her cousin and his aunt. All four of them lived at shitty apartments, so one night, while drinking at a local tavern, they decided moving in would save them money, time, and it would surely be nice considering they have all been very good friends for years now. So they searched and searched and searched, until they found this place near Arya’s university, where Daenerys also got her masters.

It was an old abandoned mansion; it was said to be haunted and cursed. However, the rent was good and the house had at least ten rooms and the same amount of bathrooms, not to mention the beautiful yard for her and Jon’s direwolves, and a barn Gendry would use as his work shop.

The House was beautiful. Starks, Targaryens, and Baratheons would love it, and the amount of rooms would allow for their family to come and see them, and no one would have to stay at a hotel.

 Nymeria barked and Arya grinned.

“See? Even Nym knows where she is at, you have a terrible sense of space, Mr. Baratheon.” She teased him and he shook his head. 

* * *

Arya drove until they met a gate of stones and ironwood, it was beautiful. All black, with vines entangling all over it. It was beautiful, sure, but macabre. And that was only the gateway. _Oh man, is this shit really that bad?_ She wondered.

Gendry poked her with a smug smile. “Haunted, told ya.” He said and she shook her shoulders.

“Less talking, more doing.” She was the one to poke now. “Go and open that door!”

He chuckled and did what he was told. Arya drove for a few more minutes until the big house came in sight. It was glorious, yet old. One could call it a ruin, fixed recently. Maybe even fixed way more than once.

“Well, welcome to Hill House, then.” Gendry whispered, she snorted.

“You need to spend your time with something else other than TV shows, dearest.” she still eyed the house, astonished by its size and its price. There has to be something wrong, it is too cheap.

“At least we’re not five brothers and sisters. It’s usually where it goes wrong.” he said and she shook her head.

“Good thing we’re not then, let’s go. Jon told me he’d meet us here, he’s coming with Dany and the keys.” She left her car and admired the house walking around it. It was more like a mansion; one could say a castle. Oh, she would love this place. 

* * *

“There you are.” Arya said when Jon and Daenerys arrived. Gendry was bored sitting at the car, it was really cold and the southerner didn’t take cold as well as Arya’s northern body.

“In the flesh.” Daenerys said, hugging Arya. “Ready for our adventure?” She whispered to the girl, that only winked and smiled when they broke apart.

“Tell me this house ain’t haunted, I dare ya, dude.” Gendry said and Jon chuckled.

“You, Daenerys, and your ghost stories. Chill, dude. There’s nothing wrong with this house.” Jon said, missing the eyes that followed him while he approached the house’ door. The eyes were blood red, in a shrunken and pale body. No one saw her, but she saw each and every one of them. 

* * *

“Oh, wow.” Daenerys looked around amazed. “This is so beautiful; why would anyone leave this house?” She opened her arms, closed her eyes and twirled around the hall, it was too beautiful. She loved it.

Daenerys almost lost control, but Jon caught her before she could meet the floor. Strong hands holding her waist, his breath on her face.

“Let’s survive our first night without injuries, Dany?” He asked with a teasing smile, she shook her head.

“Yeah, sure. Please.” She said and distanced herself, admiring the entire house.

“They should be a couple.” Gendry said and Arya smacked his chest.

“They’re family, she’s his aunt.” She said.

“Well, they are Targaryens. Weren’t her parents brother and sister? Didn’t Viserys date their cousin?” Gendry listed the recent Targaryen incestuous relationships, everyone in Westeros knew the dragons answered to neither gods or men.

All dragons were gone, but their power in Westeros was just as strong. Rhaegar Targaryen was the CEO of Targaryen Corp., before that he had denied a political career, which his brother Daeron had taken to heart, and now he was the Prime Minister of Westeros. The man was also married to a Velaryon cousin, just as beautiful as the man himself, Arya thought.

“Let’s leave it to them, you’re such an old lady, Gendry. Stop taking care of people’s lives and go live your own.” Arya teased him, and he smiled.

“Can we choose rooms now?” Arya asked the group and Jon nodded.

“I have dibs on the master suite.” Jon ran upstairs and Arya ran right after him. Daenerys looked at Gendry, both rolling their eyes.

“Children.” Dany said.

“At least Arya has the height for it.” Gendry said and Dany laughed.

“Don’t let her hear you say that.” She smiled and followed to choose a room for herself. 

* * *

In the end, they all had chosen their rooms. For calling dibs first, Jon got the main suite, Daenerys room was right next to his, while Arya was in another hall, right next to Gendry’s, it was turned to the front of the house, where she preferred, while Jon and Daenerys’ rooms were turned to the back.

It was past midnight, they had ordered Dornish food and after a good shower and change, they shared their meal, planning their move and sharing excitement for this new chapter of their lives.

Daenerys was the first to leave for bed, she wore her big fluffy robe, and she was almost too hot with the good heating of the house. She could not take it off though, she didn’t want to share the view of what was underneath with Gendry, and she flushed to think of Jon seeing it.

Jon followed not long after, he was tired and there was so much to do, he needed the big bed he’d seen before.

Arya and Gendry stayed a bit longer, playing cards and drinking their asses off. 

* * *

Jon needed a tooth paste, his was empty and he cursed himself for it. He had only his boxer shorts and the heat must have been broken, because it was too hot for him to wear a robe.

He left his room as he was, Dany had seen him like this, it was not as if he was going to her room naked.

“Dany?” He knocked on her door. “Dany, can I come in? I need tooth paste.” He knocked again. With her lack of answer, he imagined she would be in bed by now, so he entered on the tip of his toes, trying his best to not to wake her.

The sight almost stopped his heart. Daenerys was lying in bed sleeping, only wearing her underwear, Queen playing in the back, and Jon felt bad. On one side, he was invading her privacy, but on the other, parts of his body felt something else. He was ashamed by that.

He took a bit of her toothpaste he needed and left her room. He would not share this with another living soul, but a certain beautiful woman in lingerie starred in his dreams, however this time, it was his bed she laid on, their hands entangled, bodies spent and satisfied.

Gods no, here we go again. 

* * *

_I love it here, I think Rickon will love seeing the house. It’s so creepy and huge, you guys will like it. I’m finally the lady of my own castle, but don’t tell Jon that. We agreed that Jon and Gendry will clean the dishes, while Dany and I will handle the food. Although I think Dany should clean and Jon cook, do you remember that eggplant casserole? I still have nightmares about it._

_I love you, Father, send mom my love._

_Arya._

Arya sent Ned an email, she knew he was probably still awake expecting it, that was her father. It was past 2 am and she couldn’t sleep, so she decided to go and bother Gendry, her favorite hobby.

She knocked on his door, and he told her to come inside.

“Can’t sleep either?” He asked her, she nodded.

“How about we watch a horror movie? It always makes you sleep. I don’t know how you manage to sleep with horror movies, but you are a weirdo, so…” Gendry joked and she threw a pillow at him.

He was wearing no shirt, only sleeping pants, she tried to ignore the contours of his six pack. She refused to remark on it, so she just sat on the floor, surrounded by cushions and he sat right next to her.

They played _Rose Red_ , one of Arya’s favorite movies.

“Did you really like the house?” He asked her.

“I did, maybe it will just take some time to get used to the place.” Arya shrugged.

“Yeah.” He said and they went back to watch the movie, not long after, she slept on his shoulder, and he caressed her hand until he found sleep as well. 

* * *

Dany dreamt of dragons, of fire and screams. Instead of saving the day as she used to, she dreamt she rode a dragon, as she, Jon, and Viserys burned down a castle. A familiar one, the very one she slept in right now.

She could feel the heat, the smell of burning flash, but she felt no fear or regret. She looked at Jon, then at Viserys. Somehow it felt right, and before the stones melted and the screams stopped, she flew away, the warm scales beneath her breeches and armor, the wind on her hair, a smile on her face.

She woke up scared to a scream, so loud and terrible that she felt her ears hurt. She was only wearing her underwear, but she felt hot, really hot. Almost as if the sun approached her room, although there was no light, she felt the heat. Until she realized, she was the one screaming, the one burning.

Before it reached her head, she heard Jon’s voice.

“Dany? Are you okay? Why are you screaming? What happened?” He entered her room without knocking, worry all over his face. She was too scared to speak, so she held on to his waist. He sat on her bed, right next to her, Daenerys did not mind her lack of clothing, she just needed the calmness and peace his presence gave her. So she lied against him, and sleep found her. This time, she only dreamt of a lady with flowers in her hair, and a sweet melody playing while she danced with a child. She was finally at peace, Jon always brought her back to reality. 

* * *

Somewhere in the gardens, an old soul begged for a song.


End file.
